bionic_fake_superherofandomcom-20200214-history
The Bionic Pilots
Pilot 1 “Help” cried The Poodle. “I'LL STEAL ALL OF YOUR TECH, BRING BACK CLIFFORD DEVOE AND BILL BEV DEVOE CLIFFORD’S SON AND RULE THE WORLD!” The AIien yelled to explain what he is doing “Why that’s not nice.” Bionic explained “HEY MARGARET” said The Alien “Also saying who the Poodle is, Mean” Bionic explained “Hey, Bionic.” said The Alien “What” asked Bionic “Think Fast” The Alien said quickly BOOM! “No Poodle!” yelled Bionic “Bye, Bye” said The Alien “GET OVER HERE!” yelled Bionic using his Telekinesis to move her back and take off her mask. “Carla,” Bionic sadly said “My old wife.” “Oops, I spoiled my Identity.” “Amor,” muttered The Alien “Anyways I’ll be leaving so bye.” “No, she teleported away.” cried Bionic “9:00 on Wednesday, Oh she is at The Masked Singer stadium.” “I’ll get there in no time.” “What, my powers there GONE.” “Guess I’ll walk but first I have to save the Poodle.” “POODLE, OH POODLE” “There you are Poodle” “Bionic.” happily said The Poodle “You're alive?” said Bionic confused “Yes” replied The Poodle. “Let’s Go!” called Bionic “My powers are back.” ZOOM! “Now I’ll be the Lion then the-” chatted The Alien “Not so fast” stammered Bionic “Clifford DeVoe is bones.” as I kick her in the face and she said "If you're good at something, never do it for free." “What?” questioned Bionic "If you're good at something, never do it for free." said The Alien “Huh?” questioned Bionic “How long do I have to say If you're good at something, never do it for free." said The Alien “Whatever” Bionic muttered as I use my Telekinesis to move strings and keep her tied up as I rush her to jail. “Goodbye Alien.” said Bionic. “Now, I’ll go back and go to the Arching Hole.” when Amor got home “Sister i’m home” yelled Bionic in a nice way “Sister, are you home?” asked Bionic ''' Pilot 2 '''“Help the Alien escaped from jail.” The Policeman cried “HA HA HA.” yelled The Alien “I wish Stealthy and Onyx were not on Earth 2,” muttered Bionic “And I wish Banff was not on Earth 3.” ZOOM! “Bionic!” wailed Stealthy “No time to talk fan.” Bionic praised “It’s us Bionic.” said Onyx “I know fans.” stammered Bionic “Stealthy, Onyx and Banff.” they all Yelled “Wait, Alyssa.” Bionic whispered “Yes” muttered Onyx “GOODBYE LITTLE TALKING FREAKS!” yelled the Alien “He teleported away.” said Banff “THAT WAY” yelled Stealthy “Aaron!” called Banff “ No, i’m too slow” blurted Banff “Banff” yelled Onyx “Boo!” yelled the Alien “Carla don’t do this.” Bionic cried “Wh-” “I don’t feel so good.” as Bionic dropped to the floor “Bionic, No” cried Stealthy “My old trick.” said The AIien “Fainting.” said The Alien “What did you do.” asked Banff “Tele-” the Alien teleporting away. “There.” said Stealthy “WAIT!” yelled Banff “I’m too slow.” “Come on,” said Stealthy “Hop in your ship” said Onyx “I’ll treat Bionic with our hospital.” said Onyx ZOOM! As Stealthy goes to Banff National Park which was to honor Banff “Caught.” said Stealthy as he kicks Carla to break her mask “My mask” The Alien angrily said “My sister” said Bionic “Where in his sister Alien” demanded Onyx to tell him “His sister is-” said the AIien “Bionic” interrupted Paru “Sister” cried Bionic “AMOR” yelled Carla “CARLA!” yelled Paru “WHY ARE YOU EVIL?” “Quick fly away” Banff said to Paru “Your a Dragon!” said Peru surprised “The dragon mast-” replied Stealthy “HOP ON” yelled Banff CRASH! “I’ve got it” said Onyx “Caught it” called Bionic BAM! As Stealthy wraps up The Alien “Let’s bring her to Special Prison” yelled Bionic When they put her in Special Prison and un-transform “Aaron, Alyssa and Neil.” yelled Bionic “We’re all now a league again” said Bionic